Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a dynamic manipulator, uterine manipulator, surgical instrument, or vaginal instrument holder (hereinafter “holder”). More particularly, embodiments relate to coupling a holder to an end of an operating table or surgical platform, wherein the holder may slide along a track.
Background
While performing a hysterectomy or other surgical procedures on a woman, it may be required that the woman's uterus is manipulated, such that a physician may view the uterus and cervix properly. For example, when performing a hysterectomy, the woman's uterus may be manipulated to view portions of the uterus to surgically remove the uterus, cervix, ovaries, fallopian, tube, and other surrounding bodily structures.
Conventionally, when performing a surgical procedure on a woman, the woman may be required to lie down on an operating table, and a nurse is required to physically hold a manipulator during the duration of the surgical procedure. However, the surgical procedure may take several hours, and thus unduly burdensome for the nurse to physically hold the manipulator during the entire surgical procedure.
Furthermore, during the surgical procedure, the physician is required to instruct the nurse to change the orientation of the manipulator, such as the direction and angle of the manipulator. Even with proper instructions, it is difficult to move the manipulator in the exact direction and angle desired by the physician.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for a medical device configured to hold a manipulator, wherein the positioning and orientation of the manipulator is configured to change while being secured to a platform.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.